wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Space 9
9:16:46 PM Josie: Let me recap. 9:17:50 PM Josie: Coil's latest client, a womanizer named Resini, is tied up in the hold under the watchful eye of Alice. Coil is delivering Resini to his destination after an encounter with a woman who claimed he'd gotten her *mother* pregnant. Awkward. 9:17:57 PM Josie: I think Coil went to his quarters to nap. 9:18:14 PM Coil: Pretty much! 9:18:46 PM | Edited 9:21:20 PM Josie: All right. One sec. 9:21:25 PM Josie: Coil goes to nap! 9:22:03 PM Josie: At some point he's awakened by someone in his quarters. ... someone *in his actual bed.* Snuggling right up to him in the dark! 9:22:34 PM Coil: He bolts up, hand going to the weapon under his pillow! 9:23:14 PM Josie: Someone whispers: Hsh. 9:23:24 PM Coil: Who's there? 9:23:29 PM Josie: It is dark! He has not been eaten by a grue. 9:23:37 PM Josie: Someone whispers: Me. 9:24:15 PM Coil: Knew I should have locked the door. 9:24:19 PM Coil: Coil clicks on the light. 9:24:34 PM Josie: ... no one's there. 9:25:36 PM Coil: Coil gets up and goes to lock the damn door, figuring it for a dream. 9:26:52 PM Josie: ... the door *is* locked. 9:27:47 PM Coil: .... weird. 9:27:51 PM Coil: Coil rubs his eyes. 9:28:18 PM Josie: Still plenty of time to get some more sleep! 9:28:44 PM Josie: Or to get up and poke Resini with a stick. 9:28:46 PM Josie: Up to you! 9:28:52 PM Coil: Coil shrugs and gets back in bed for a couple more hours. 9:29:24 PM Josie: When he wakes up again she's there again. In the dark. 9:29:40 PM Coil: okay, what's going on? 9:30:00 PM Josie: Someone: Shh. 9:30:19 PM Coil: I will not. 9:31:12 PM Josie: Someone puts her arms around him! But leaves his own arms free. 9:31:50 PM Coil: Coil reaches out with searching hands. "Tell me what this is or I'm leaving the room." 9:32:13 PM Josie: Someone: Don't leave. 9:32:37 PM Josie: He finds lots of scantily-clad girl. 9:32:54 PM Coil: Then tell me what this is about? 9:33:58 PM Josie: Someone: This? 9:34:04 PM Josie: ... well, woman. Definitely woman. 9:34:17 PM Josie: Someone leans her head on his shoulder! 9:34:58 PM Coil: Who are you? 9:35:52 PM Josie: Someone: You don't know me? 9:36:06 PM Coil: ((Can't tell who it is by voice?)) 9:36:20 PM Josie: She's whispering; it's almost impossible to tell. 9:36:29 PM Josie: You can tell by the feel that it's not Lou, though. No tail. 9:37:15 PM Coil: No, you're whispering and invisible. 9:37:53 PM Josie: Someone: I'm not. 9:38:07 PM Josie: Someone kisses him on the neck! 9:38:47 PM Coil: Then tell me who you are. 9:38:58 PM Josie: Someone: No one. 9:39:16 PM Josie: She sighs and leans up against him again. She is breathing, so there's that. 9:39:56 PM Coil: Stella? 9:40:42 PM Josie: Someone: It doesn't matter. 9:41:06 PM Coil: Yes it does. 9:41:42 PM Josie: She sighs, and doesn't answer. 9:42:04 PM Coil: Is this a telepathy thing? 9:43:11 PM Josie: Still no answer! 9:43:32 PM Coil: Coil sighs and turns the light on. 9:43:40 PM Josie: No one's there! 9:44:53 PM Coil: Coil sighs and gets up, getting dressed. 9:47:23 PM Josie: Done! What next? He's about an hour from the destination--a techie-planet almost entirely made of city, and known for its robotics. 9:47:35 PM Coil: He'll go check on Resini. 9:48:28 PM Josie: Resini has rolled halfway across the hold. Alice is watching him silently, with almost exactly the same look that a snake gives a wounded mouse right before it swallows the mouse whole. 9:48:35 PM Josie: Snakes blink more often, though. 9:49:31 PM Coil: Coil goes and starts untying him. "You won't try anything now, will you?" 9:50:16 PM Josie: Resini: With your clockwork monster sitting there? No. 9:50:28 PM Josie: Alice: I am far more sophisticated than clockwork. 9:50:37 PM Josie: Resini snorts. "And just as heartless." 9:50:41 PM Josie: Alice frowns. 9:51:03 PM Coil: You're just saying that because she didn't respond to your advances. Am I right, Alice? 9:52:53 PM Josie: Alice: I did not respond to his requests. Some were not anatomically possible. 9:54:09 PM Josie: Resini sneers, and wobbles a little bit as he stands up. "Not even for you? I recognize your model, sexbot. And he called *me* a womanizer." 9:54:15 PM Josie: Resini glares at Coil! 9:54:29 PM Coil: You're just cranky because I had you tied up. 9:55:27 PM Josie: Resini: Hypocrite. 9:55:51 PM Coil: I don't think I ever called you a womanizer. Just a fool. 9:56:11 PM Coil: Though you're talking like someone who doesn't want to be untied. 9:56:25 PM Josie: Resini: No! Untie me the rest of the way. 9:56:53 PM Coil: You sure? Do you have a mode between Casanova and 'asshole'? 9:57:24 PM Josie: He glowers sullenly. 9:57:30 PM Josie: Alice: ... I am not a sexbot. 10:01:12 PM Coil: Coil finishes untying him. "Hungry?" 10:02:02 PM Josie: Resini: Yes. 10:02:02 PM Josie: Alice frowns. 10:02:36 PM Coil: Alice? Could you go and get some rations from the galley, please? 10:03:15 PM Josie: Alice: Yes. 10:03:23 PM Josie: She heads out! 10:04:39 PM Josie: Resini: Hmph. 10:05:00 PM Coil: Coil sits down on a crate. 10:06:13 PM Josie: Resini: How much do you want for her? 10:08:05 PM Coil: She's not for sale. She's served her ten years. She's free, and she chooses to be here. 10:08:36 PM Josie: Resini: ... why here? It doesn't exactly match the model's skill set. 10:09:11 PM Coil: Why not here? 10:10:28 PM Josie: Resini: I notice a lack of brothelness. 10:12:16 PM Coil: Maybe she had enough of the brothel. 10:12:46 PM Coil: Coil shrugs, keeping an eye on Resini. "What do you do for a living?" 10:13:02 PM Josie: Resini: Oh, a little of this, a little of that. 10:13:08 PM Josie: He stretches stiffly. 10:14:29 PM Coil: I see. 10:16:04 PM Coil: What's 'a little of this', then? 10:17:07 PM Josie: Resini: Buying, selling. Placing objects in the right place at the right time. You know, the usual. 10:22:28 PM Coil: And 'a little of that'? 10:22:35 PM Coil: ((Stupid stomach.)) 10:28:19 PM Josie: Resini: Being in the right place and the right time. 10:28:22 PM Josie: ((No worries.)) 10:29:05 PM Josie: ((Trying to get my other computer hooked up so I can transfer my music and it is not happening.)) 10:29:59 PM Coil: You an augment? 10:30:51 PM Josie: Resini: Only a little. Why? 10:31:00 PM Coil: Just curious. 10:32:12 PM Josie: He smiles. It's an attempt at being charming, though it's really not working on Coil. 10:32:24 PM Josie: Alice: He emits pheromones. 10:32:44 PM Josie: ((Because I am lacking a power cord. >.< Darnit.)) 10:32:59 PM Coil: I thought it was something like that. 10:33:18 PM Coil: (( :( )) 10:33:51 PM Josie: ((Eh, no biggie, I'll just buy one tomorrow or somethin' at Walmart.)) 10:37:03 PM Josie: Resini: Hmph. That's taking the mystery away. 10:37:12 PM Josie: Alice: No mystery is required. 10:37:29 PM Josie: Resini: ... your programming must be bugged. 10:37:37 PM Josie: He turns to Coil. "You should take her into the shop." 10:38:02 PM Coil: She's fine. 10:38:20 PM Coil: Coil takes the food from Alice and hands it over to Resini. "Here you go. Eat up." 10:39:19 PM Josie: Resini stares at it. "Hardly gourmet fare." 10:39:29 PM Josie: He opens up the box and eats it anyway. 10:39:33 PM Coil: It's what we have. 10:41:28 PM Coil: Coil looks at Alice. "We'll be there in an hour. Keep an eye on him, would you? Don't let him start pheromoning at any of the crew." 10:41:52 PM Josie: Alice: Should I strike him if he does? 10:42:00 PM Josie: Resini: Hey! 10:42:46 PM Coil: Just don't leave him alone with anyone. If you detect him releasing pheromones, tie him up again and call me. 10:44:07 PM Josie: Alice: Very well. 10:44:19 PM Josie: Resini glowers at Coil. "You're lucky you're getting paid for this. 10:44:57 PM Coil: Coil looks at Resini. "You're lucky I didn't space you when you got my ship shot up. Just behave and we'll be quit of each other soon, all right?" 10:45:50 PM Josie: Resini glowers. "What about my wound? I'm bleeding." 10:45:59 PM Josie: Alice: He has largely stopped bleeding. I administered first aid. 10:46:40 PM Coil: Well, if you need more help, I'll adminster first aid myself. I know my way around a wound. 10:48:19 PM Coil: ((Wink wink nudge nudge.)) 10:48:19 PM Josie: Resini: No doctor either? Hmph. 10:49:11 PM Josie: ((Indeeeeeed.)) 10:49:23 PM Josie: Alice: Where is he permitted to go? 10:50:12 PM Coil: Here and the head. You don't have to follow him *into* the head, but escort him to the door. 10:51:10 PM Josie: Alice: Very well. 10:51:26 PM Coil: Coil heads to the bridge. 10:52:58 PM Josie: The slug is there! 10:53:02 PM Josie: Althea: Hello! 10:53:29 PM Coil: Feeling better? 10:55:43 PM Josie: Althea: Much! 10:56:10 PM Josie: Her black eye is entirely gone, of course. 10:56:18 PM Coil: So it turns out that Resini back there emits pheromones. 10:56:32 PM Josie: Althea: Oh dear! 10:56:41 PM Coil: More than usual. Suppose it helps him be a better womanizer. 10:56:54 PM Josie: Althea: What does a womanizer do? 10:57:31 PM Coil: A womanizer serially manipulates women for sex. 10:58:07 PM Josie: Althea: Oh! ... whatever for? Couldn't one simply come to an agreement over it? 11:01:56 PM Coil: You would think. 11:02:59 PM Josie: Althea: You know, simply say something like "Are you introduced in reproducing at this time, by any chance?" 11:04:00 PM Coil: Well, I don't think reproduction is the aim. Recreation is. 11:05:23 PM Josie: Althea: ... recreation? 11:05:38 PM Coil: Yes. Irene has nothing to say about this? 11:07:06 PM Josie: Althea: ... nothing very useful. I think she wishes she could laugh, if I understand her correctly. 11:07:30 PM Josie: Althea: Perhaps you could demonstrate? 11:07:36 PM Coil: Mmm. Well, the sexual act is very enjoyable. It's not just done to reproduce. And no. 11:07:50 PM Josie: Althea: ... oh. But what's the point? 11:08:13 PM Coil: Hmm. It feels good? 11:08:43 PM Josie: Althea: Oh. ... perhaps I should give it a go, at some point, then. 11:08:48 PM Josie: She sounds rather doubtful. 11:09:04 PM Coil: You don't have to. Some people never do. 11:09:32 PM Josie: Althea: Oh. Irene says some sort of personal attachment is required. Well attachment *does* seem to be the nature of it, doesn't it? 11:10:15 PM Coil: Yes, generally. People like Resini are just interested in the pleasure, not the attachment. 11:10:57 PM Josie: Althea: Well, the attachment isn't *permanent.* That would hardly be convenient, to go around hooked up in that manner. 11:12:46 PM Coil: I suggest you look up stuff on the internet. There's a wealth of information there. 11:13:15 PM Josie: Althea: Oh, all right. It all seems very irrational. Your species is so strange. 11:13:32 PM Coil: That we are. 11:13:37 PM Josie: Althea: Oh, no offense intended, of course. 11:13:43 PM Coil: None taken. 11:15:42 PM Josie: Althea: Irene says to thank you for being patient with me. 11:16:02 PM Coil: Coil smiles. "Tell her I'm glad she's not all dead." 11:16:42 PM Josie: Althea: So is she! And so am I. You realize we needn't be a proscribed species anymore, don't you? 11:17:03 PM Coil: That's not really up to me. 11:17:47 PM Josie: Althea: Well no, but if we don't cause the deaths of our hosts... 11:18:14 PM Josie: Althea: I would like to try some experiments on Irene and I, with your permimssion, sir. 11:18:33 PM Josie: Althea: To try to give her a voice. Perhaps we could take turns. 11:18:46 PM Coil: If she's okay with that, I'm okay with it. 11:20:03 PM Josie: Althea: Oh yes. It isn't an equitable arrangement at all. I've saved her but trapped her at the same time. Hardly ideal for either of us. 11:21:36 PM Coil: Well. Feel free, then. Just be careful. 11:22:49 PM Josie: Althea: Well, the difficult thing is, I will need some supplies. 11:23:37 PM Coil: Make a list. We'll be resupplying and repairing when we get onworld. 11:25:50 PM Josie: Althea: .... Irene informs me many of them are not, strictly speaking, legal. 11:27:47 PM Coil: I'll do what I can, then. 11:28:00 PM Coil: What kind of supplies are we talking about? 11:29:18 PM Josie: Althea: Felwerine, diadragamine, staklinium. 11:29:50 PM Coil: I don't know what those are. 11:31:08 PM Josie: Althea: Well, the first is a narcotic. The second used to be used for heart attacks. 11:31:20 PM Josie: Althea: ... the third is really more in the nature of a poison. 11:31:45 PM Coil: Oh. Well, I should be able to get those, I'll just need some time. 11:33:03 PM Josie: Althea: Quite! Thank you! Irene says she owes you a kiss. ... and that it's not the same if I do it. I can't think why. 11:36:26 PM Coil: Coil nods. "Right. How's Vir?" 11:37:35 PM Josie: Althea: I believe he's in his room. He ought to be fully recovered. 11:38:07 PM Coil: Good. 11:39:34 PM Coil: ((how much longer till we're at our destination?)) 11:40:14 PM Josie: Minutes! 11:40:56 PM Coil: Coil will get on the intercom, then, and let everyone know. 11:41:01 PM Josie: Probably about three. 11:41:06 PM Josie: What does he want them to do? 11:41:25 PM Coil: He'll stay on the bridge to land. 11:42:22 PM Josie: He doesn't need to land, per se; just dock with another station. Actually landing is kind of a big deal; atmospheres can be worrying. 11:42:36 PM Coil: Well, then, he'll stay on the bridge to dock! 11:43:42 PM Josie: You successfully dock with the station. Right about then, Vir turns up, wearing a fresh, un-ripped coat. 11:43:54 PM Coil: Feeling better? 11:44:31 PM Josie: Vir: Yes. I have sent you the list of supplies I need. As well as those I would like to get. 11:45:17 PM Coil: Once I've offloaded Resini, I'll put in our orders. 11:45:45 PM Josie: Vir: Deferred maintenance can't be deferred forever. 11:46:06 PM Coil: I want him off the ship, then we'll get the ship seen to, okay? 11:46:27 PM Coil: I figure we'll be here for awhile. 11:46:39 PM Coil: The ship will be repaired before we shove off. 11:47:15 PM Josie: Vir: Orbiting Torric? ... 11:47:21 PM Josie: He looks thoughtful. 11:47:32 PM Coil: What's on your mind? 11:47:39 PM Josie: Vir: I could make some... useful additions to the ship here. 11:48:03 PM Coil: What do you have in mind? 11:48:14 PM Josie: Vir: Upgrades. 11:49:04 PM Coil: Well, we'll see what we can do. I need to buy a lot of food, too. 11:49:19 PM Coil: And get some contracts drawn up for the new crew. 11:49:56 PM Josie: Vir: Are all of them staying? 11:50:12 PM Coil: Apparently. 11:50:22 PM Josie: Vir: ... good. 11:50:41 PM Coil: You've got the bridge. I'm going to go and offload our cargo. 11:51:12 PM Josie: Vir: Yes. 11:51:33 PM Coil: Coil heads to the cargo bay! 11:53:07 PM Josie: Resini is there, pacing. "All right, now let me off this thing." 11:53:13 PM Josie: Alice: You owe. 11:53:55 PM Coil: Indeed. 11:55:13 PM Josie: Resini: You don't think I'm going to pay you after all this, do you? 11:55:53 PM Coil: I do. You're lucky I'm not charging you extra for repairs. 11:56:45 PM Josie: Resini: Well I'm not going to. 11:57:11 PM Coil: Coil looks at Alice. "Tie him up again." 11:58:07 PM Josie: Resini: Y... what!?? That's illegal! 11:58:13 PM Josie: Alice shrugs, and fetches the rope. 11:58:27 PM Josie: Resini: You can't do this! I'll sue! 11:58:45 PM Coil: Or you can pay me what you owe me. 11:59:11 PM Josie: Alice grabs his hands. 11:59:19 PM Josie: Resini: Fine! Fine! 11:59:28 PM Josie: Resini: I'll pay you, you... you... 11:59:45 PM Coil: It's okay, Alice. 12:00:23 AM Coil: Coil holds up his datapad. 12:00:30 AM Josie: Alice stops. 12:01:02 AM Josie: Resini takes the datapad, taps at it a bit and shoves it at Coil. "There! Much good may it do you, you *thief.*" 12:01:39 AM Coil: Coil checks it to make sure he payed what was owed. 12:03:00 AM Josie: He did. Exactly. 12:03:07 AM Josie: It's already in Coil's account. 12:03:15 AM Josie: Alice: ... I believe I dislike him. 12:03:28 AM Coil: All right. Have a nice day, Mr. Resini. 12:04:07 AM Josie: Resini stomps off the ship! 12:04:18 AM Coil: .. yeah, me too, Alice. 12:04:25 AM Josie: Alice: I am not a sexbot. 12:05:21 AM Coil: I know, Alice. Don't worry about him. 12:05:56 AM Josie: Alice: I don't know what I am. 12:06:38 AM Coil: You'll figure it out. 12:07:31 AM Coil: Coil then goes to find Stella. 12:08:19 AM Josie: When he hits the chime button outside her cabin it takes a moment for her to open the door. 12:09:02 AM Josie: When she does it becomes fairly apparent why--she's a little bit dishevelled. Makeup-free, hair sticking out in weird ways all over, and wearing a robe, blinking in the light of the hallway. "... yes?" 12:09:14 AM Coil: Sorry, did I wake you? 12:09:33 AM Coil: ((What color is her hair?) 12:09:53 AM Josie: Golden blonde, just like the slug's. They're twins. 12:10:07 AM Coil: ((Yeah, I just couldn't remember.)) 12:10:09 AM Josie: In fact, Irene's eyes have resumed their more ordinary blue-green color, so they're indistinguishable now. 12:10:44 AM Josie: Stella: Yes, but it's all right, it's probably time to get up anyway. Come in. 12:10:46 AM Josie: She moves aside. 12:11:17 AM Coil: Coil steps in. "We're at Torric now. Resini is off the ship." 12:12:12 AM Josie: The door closes automatically behind him. 12:12:20 AM Josie: Stella: Good. He was obnoxious. 12:12:35 AM Coil: Smelly, too. Apparently had some pheromone augmentation. 12:13:03 AM Josie: Stella: ... that borders on the illegal. 12:14:27 AM Coil: I thought as much. 12:14:38 AM Josie: Stella: It's certainly repulsive. 12:14:54 AM Josie: Stella: Have a seat, if you want. 12:15:13 AM Coil: Makes sense, though, outside of physiological manipulation, I have no idea how a guy like that could even *be* a womanizer. 12:15:29 AM Coil: Coil has a seat. "Quarters to your liking? 12:16:27 AM Josie: There's a chair and a bed. Whichever one he takes she sits on the other one. 12:16:36 AM Coil: He'll sit on the chair. 12:16:39 AM Josie: Stella: Comfortable enough. I'm used to more space. 12:17:26 AM Coil: Space is at a bit of a premium for crew, unfortunately. 12:17:38 AM Coil: Chances are we'll be here for awhile. We need to get repaired and refit. 12:17:55 AM Josie: Stella: Oh. Any tasks for me? 12:18:40 AM Coil: No, just thought I'd let you know. 12:19:14 AM Josie: Stella: Why? 12:19:45 AM Coil: In case there was something you needed or wanted while we're here. 12:20:36 AM Josie: She raises her eyebrows. 12:22:09 AM Coil: You know, supplies and whatnot? 12:23:06 AM Josie: Stella: Should I need supplies? 12:23:27 AM Coil: I don't know. Do you have any dietary restrictions? 12:25:07 AM Josie: Stella: I only eat fresh fish, and they have to be caught at 4 a.m. in a lagoon by moonlight. 12:25:17 AM Coil: So that would be a no? 12:25:29 AM Josie: She smiles. "That would be a no." 12:25:46 AM Coil: Good. We only have a bay, not a lagoon. 12:26:03 AM Josie: Stella: And it's a cargo bay, too. 12:26:25 AM Coil: Coil nods, and stands. 12:27:26 AM Coil: Just thought I'd let you know. 12:27:45 AM Josie: Stella: What else did you want to ask? 12:28:22 AM Coil: I had some weird dreams. Does your telepathy... go off when you're asleep? 12:29:16 AM Josie: Stella goes a little bit still. "... what kind of dreams?" 12:29:28 AM Coil: ...they weren't... unpleasant. 12:30:59 AM Josie: She blushes a little bit; with her coloring it's very very obvious. 12:34:15 AM Coil: ... maybe it was just my imagination. 12:35:32 AM Josie: Stella: ... what kind of dreams? 12:36:14 AM Coil: Well, I dreamt there was a woman in bed with me who disappeared whenever I turned the lights on. 12:38:15 AM Josie: Stella: ... I'm sorry. I'm ... sure I can suppress it if I take drugs or something. 12:38:56 AM Coil: No... it's okay. Maybe it was exposure to asshat's pheromones? 12:39:36 AM Josie: Stella: I doubt it. I don't think I was exposed to any. 12:40:53 AM Coil: Coil shrugs. "Well. It wasn't unpleasant." 12:41:50 AM Josie: Stella: And yet. 12:42:32 AM Coil: ... I don't think it was a dream. 12:42:45 AM Josie: Stella: What do you mean? 12:42:53 AM Coil: Maybe you were projecting yourself somehow? 12:43:39 AM Josie: Stella: If you're suggesting it was on purpose... 12:44:07 AM Coil: Oh, no, I wasn't. 12:45:14 AM Josie: Stella: Good. I can drug myself to suppress it. 12:46:05 AM Coil: It was just unexpected, is all. You don't have to drug yourself unless you feel you need to. 12:47:04 AM Coil: Has this happened to you before? 12:47:33 AM Josie: Stella: ... no. Usually I don't dream of anything real. 12:49:45 AM Josie: Stella: ... or good. 12:50:02 AM Coil: ....how did they make you telepathic? 12:51:09 AM Josie: Stella: Multiple brain surgeries over a long period of time, as well as chemical treatments. 12:52:04 AM Coil: ...why? 12:52:19 AM Josie: Stella: Pardon? 12:52:41 AM Coil: Why did you agree to it? 12:53:24 AM Josie: Stella: ... I could tell you it was to help the Coalition, and it was, a little bit, but... 12:54:21 AM Josie: Stella: I suppose I wanted to feel special. 12:54:45 AM Coil: Coil nods. 12:55:43 AM Josie: Stella: Irene is difficult in that way. 12:55:59 AM Coil: What do you mean? 12:56:57 AM Josie: Stella: She's so successful. And her work is important. 12:58:27 AM Coil: I see. You wanted to be special too. 12:58:49 AM Josie: Stella: Not very mature, was it? 1:00:38 AM Coil: Maybe not. 1:01:14 AM Josie: Stella: I wish I could take it back. 1:01:35 AM Coil: Why? It's done. 1:02:31 AM Josie: Stella: There are some kinds of special it's not good to be. 1:03:48 AM Coil: Coil frowns. 1:04:12 AM Josie: Stella: You don't agree? 1:04:44 AM Coil: No. I wouldn't want to be telepathic either. 1:06:14 AM Josie: Stella: What did you dream? 1:06:43 AM Coil: I don't remember my dreams, usually. Probably for the best. 1:08:19 AM Josie: Stella: But this time you did. What... how much... did you see? 1:08:58 AM Coil: Like I said, I don't think it was a dream. I just felt someone on the bed beside me. A female someone. 1:09:50 AM Josie: Stella: On the bed beside you. And that was all? 1:09:59 AM Coil: She was... affectionate. 1:11:29 AM Josie: Stella reddens again. "How... affectionate?" 1:11:52 AM Coil: I was more concerned about where she came from, though. When I turned the light on, she was gone. 1:12:01 AM Coil: She was... cuddly. 1:13:31 AM Josie: Stella: Cuddly. And that's all? 1:14:35 AM Coil: That was all. 1:15:47 AM Josie: Stella: ... oh. 1:16:12 AM Coil: She kissed my neck. I might have groped her while I was trying to figure out what was going on. 1:16:51 AM Josie: Stella: ... I remember that part. 1:17:18 AM Coil: ..oh. Sorry. 1:18:08 AM Josie: Stella: There was more. 1:18:57 AM Coil: THat was as far as I got before I turned the lights on and left my room. 1:19:49 AM Josie: Stella: You missed the good parts, then. 1:20:27 AM Coil: Oh? 1:21:27 AM Coil: Coil raises an eyebrow. 1:21:42 AM Josie: She steps forward and kisses him, deeply. 1:22:04 AM Coil: Coil returns the kiss! 1:22:10 AM Coil: ...that... was pretty good. 1:25:48 AM Josie: She smiles. "You don't *have* to be asleep, you know." 1:29:52 AM Coil: ((gaaaaaaaaah, stupid digestive system I hate it I hate it. 1:30:13 AM Josie: ((I hate your digestive system too!)) 1:31:16 AM Coil: I suppose I don't. 1:31:19 AM Coil: Coil smiles. 1:32:33 AM Josie: She kisses him on the neck. It feels very familiar! 1:33:31 AM Coil: Also, my mystery guest whispered. I asked who it was and she said 'no one'. 1:35:12 AM Josie: Stella: I'm not no one, am I? 1:35:28 AM Coil: Not at all. YOu're definitely someone. 1:37:54 AM Josie: Stella kisses him again. 1:41:02 AM Coil: He kisses her back again! 1:42:49 AM Josie: Stella: Should I come back tonight? 1:44:17 AM Coil: In the flesh would be nice. 1:45:42 AM Josie: Stella: ... I'll think about it. 1:46:10 AM Coil: Coil smiles. "All right. I have to go talk to some people about some repairs." 1:47:00 AM Josie: Stella: And I need to wash up. Later. 1:47:14 AM Coil: Coil nods, and leaves her room!